


Not Unwelcome

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, They start out a little confused, but they get there in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Cullen tries flirting. It goes well after some initial confusion.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Dragon Age fluff. It's been a while so excuse the rust.

“Are you… are you flirting with me?”

Cullen bowed his head and sighed, a blush staining his cheeks. “I was trying to. Not very well obviously.”

Dorian blinked. He hadn’t expected Cullen to just admit it like that. Who did that? “I… no, I just…” He paused then finished plaintively, “Why?”

Cullen gave him a rather perplexed look. “What do you mean, why? You… you’ve been flirting with me for months!”

“Well, yes,” Dorian replied. “But I never expected you to… to _return_ it.”

A muscle jumped in Cullen’s cheek. “Did you… not want me to?”

“No!” Dorian yelped. “I mean, yes! I mean…” He sighed then said in a small voice, “I mean whatever answer means you’ll continue.”

Cullen scrubbed his face with one hand. “I’m confused.”

Dorian stared at him for a moment then licked his lips. “To be honest, so am I.”

Cullen looked around the garden. It was late enough in the afternoon that the Chantry sisters who normally lurked around giving them disapproving looks had all retreated inside. It was just them now, which is why he’d taken the chance at finally trying to flirt back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to know how much he liked Dorian but more because he hadn’t wanted any witnesses when he eventually verbally fell flat on his face. Right now though, he wasn’t sure what he’d done.

“Why were you flirting with me?” he finally asked.

Dorian looked a little like a halla caught in the light of a sudden fire. “Well, why wouldn’t I? Have you seen yourself?”

Cullen sighed with resignation. “So it was… just the same way you flirt with everyone.”

“No,” Dorian said hurriedly. “I mean, yes, it started out that way but…” He hesitated for a moment. “It changed.”

“So I haven’t been reading this…” He waved a hand between them. “…wrong?”

“I hope not,” Dorian said slowly, still not entirely sure where Cullen was going with this.

“Then…” Cullen got to his feet and walked around the chess table. He reached out with one hand to tilt Dorian’s face up towards him. He saw the moment when the despair that had appeared in Dorian’s eyes when he’d gotten up changed to surprise and hope. “I guess this won’t be unwelcome.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips over Dorian’s before returning to kiss him properly. For a moment, Dorian was utterly still then he made a sound like a punched out groan and grabbed at the fur on Cullen’s coat to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss. Cullen went willingly, not caring one bit that his back protested the angle he was standing at. It took only the need to breathe for them to separate.

“Not unwelcome then?” Cullen said with a small smile as he lowered himself to kneel beside Dorian’s chair.

Dorian took the opportunity to rest his forehead against Cullen’s and closed his eyes against the welter of emotions flooding through him. “Not unwelcome in the slightest,” he said hoarsely. “Very, very welcome, in fact.”

“Good.”

They stayed like that for a moment then Dorian opened his eyes again and pulled back so he could look Cullen in the eye. 

“Do I get more?” he asked, a pout forming on his lips even as his eyes danced with hopeful amusement.

“More kissing or…” Cullen blushed. “ _More_?”

“Both.”

Cullen leaned in again. “You get it all,” he said before he stole Dorian’s reply away.


End file.
